JancoManna: A MarcoxJanna Shipper's Delight!
by Hunyo de Mayo
Summary: "OTP! OTP! OTP!" Chanted the crowd. Dozens of hardcore shippers have another collection of bite-sized stories to satiate their ship cravings. Join Star as she peers through different realities! Mostly consisting of Marco and Janna's exploration of their own romantic possibilities. What fun, sizzling tales may lay ahead?
1. Prologue

**-/o/-**

_**Prologue**_

**-/o/-**

Star Butterfly was walking through the castle halls, carrying some drinks and a few snacks she got from their kitchen. Well, she wasn't carrying them around, exactly, but floating them near her with a levitation spell. And needed to. Because she grabbed a lot of them.

She had her long yellow blond hair tied into a ponytail and was dressed in plain pajamas. An appropriate attire since she was hosting a sleepover at her room. And invited most of her closest friends. Pony Head, the flying unicorn head, her best friend since forever. Marco, her friend turned squire who helped her out when she was on earth. Janna, her gal-pal where they bonded over the weirdest of things. Kelly, a girl with magical hair and one of her oldest confidants. And Tom, Star's boyfriend, the demon prince of the underworld.

Star made her way to her room. Getting ready to start the evening with a little movie marathon. Tom brought in some obscure flick that he promised was something good. Marco was happy enough to provide a couple of Mackie Hand movies, but Star managed to convince him to choose only one. Janna, meanwhile, suggested a horror film. An old one, but it could give Star a few excuses to snuggle up with Tom. And after that? Who knows.

It's been so long since they all had a chance to get together like this again. Star was busy with all her princess duties, dealing with a few mishaps and troubles. Her mind was constantly on the kingdom and what actions might lead to its downfall, more so than thinking about its success. But this night wasn't about those. This night was only about this night. And how nice was it to finally relax? To only worry about what to do next for a change. Though, she does hope these nights won't become a rarity as time moved on.

She shook her head, trying to remove those sorrowful thoughts. As she didn't want to be a downer stepping back into her room. But as soon as she opened the door, a peculiar sight greeted her. Marco sat behind Janna, holding her in a tight embrace as he squeezed her and kissed her neck ever so tenderly. And no one seemed to question it.

"Marco, stop." Janna giggled. "C'mon, people are starting to stare."

"Sorry. Too much?" Marco replied.

"Then what happened next?" asked Kelly in pure excitement.

"Bet you this is where he crashed and burned," commented Tom proud in his assumptions.

"Obviously!" Ponyhead chimed-in. "Ain't no one not see that one coming."

'_What was going on?'_, Star wondered. '_None of this made sense.'_

Or did something happened in her few minutes walk from the kitchen and back? But was it even possible? Star was about to speak up and question everyone when a young girl with long yellow blonde hair rushed through the door and into the room.

Star, more confused than ever, failed to recognize the identity of this strange girl. Or know where she might come from. Star knew she was standing at the doorway. So the only way to pass was physically through her and yet…

She looked closer at the mysterious stranger, piecing together who she might be. And it took Star a while to finally recognize her. It was herself? Another her, another Star?

An ocean of questions crashed down on her mind. Tumbling her in its endless waves. Threatening to drown her at that very moment. She stared at the imposter, believing it didn't exist. That her mind was simply playing tricks. A psychosis from the stress at her princess duties. She tried to ignore the illusion but it was hard to do so as the doppelganger's bright yellow hair engulfed the entire room with its hue. And everything it touched, as far as it could spread, melted into a puddle beneath her feet. And that puddle soon grew and grew.

And there Star stood. Above a shimmering golden sea that stretched on 'til forever. Underneath a clear blue sky. The sun was nowhere to be found but it was bright as though there was.

She tried to back away slowly, thinking that it would somehow reverse the events. To get herself back to the kitchen. Where she took those snacks that were still floating around her. But as soon as she moved, the golden pool beneath her started to rise. A pillar was formed in front of her, no taller than she was and wasn't much of anything at first. She moved again. This time the top half of the pillar flattened and bored a hole inside itself. She expected to see the rest of the sea and the sky behind it but instead, she saw a void.

A void that called to her in a silent voice. An allure so great it was too enticing to ignore. She couldn't escape, didn't want to. And as she stepped closer to stare into the blackness of the hollowed space, she saw a sight she couldn't fathom. Visions of a world that seemed so untrue.


	2. Chapter 1: Hypnosis

**-/o/-**

_Hypnotism, a magic trick or exploiting psychosis? For Middle schooler, Ferguson O'durguson, it was a question he asked for all his life. Since yesterday. Together with his friends, Marco Diaz, and Alfonzo Dolittle, they worked to unlock the mysteries behind the human mind. But a new comer crashed into their little circle revealing the mind to be much more complicated than he first thought. And it had nothing to do with hypnosis._

_**What Are They Even Talking About?;**_

_**A Past Shrouded in Mystery**_

**-/o/-**

"I got this okay."

Ferguson, a hefty young lad with a face full of freckles, flipped through the pages of his newly bought hypnosis book. He ran his fingers through his short red hair and scratched the back of his head as he tried in vain to understand the contents within the literature. It wasn't exactly a step-by-step instruction guide or a simple how-to for this kind of stuff. Read more like a psychology textbook if anything. He found that out last night when he skimmed through a few pages. Though, he figured he could wing most of it as he tried it out on his friend. A confidence he strode with most things in his life. But this didn't work out as well as he hoped.

"I could fix this." He said doubtfully. "Just give me a sec. And don't look away."

"F-fix?" Alfonzo quivered. "Fix what? What did you do!?"

Alfonzo was a bit of Ferguson's opposite. A thin and tall boy who worried about every little thing. With his huge afro and thick-rimmed glasses, it made him look like Moss from the _IT crowd._

He stared at the wristwatch Ferguson held out. Too afraid of what might happen if he looked away. Not daring to think about if he did. And continually regretting that he drew the short straw to be Ferguson's guinea pig. And the one who lucked out was comfortably sitting right next to him. And if thoughts could burn, Alfonzo wished it was searing into the lotto winner right now.

"Don't talk like that, Alfonzo." Marco chimed-in. "Nothing's gonna happen. Hypnosis is a bunch of nonsense anyway."

Marco, with brown eyes the same color as his hair, leaned back against his father's tool shed. He made no effort to hide his disdain for this kind of stuff. And yet he still let his friends play their games. While complaining all the way. Made one wonder if he just wanted an excuse to moan and whine.

"Think about it, wave a watch in your face and then what?" Marco said. "Suddenly, BLAM! Clucking like a chicken. Brainwashed?! Puh-lease."

"Jeez, man," Ferguson replied. "Have some faith."

Because he was sure losing his. And as he plopped his back down on the soft ground to stare at the sky above, he felt all of his faith leave. Much like all the air in Alfonzo's lungs when he screamed.

"NO! THE WATCH!"

"Breath, dude," Marco said reeling his friend back by the shoulder. "You're fine. Okay. You're fine."

"I'm fine," Alfonzo repeated patting himself around just to check. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Saturday. One of the few days they had for themselves.

All three of them gathered at Marco's backyard to hang out. They sat down on the grass underneath the shade of the tool shed shielding them from the warm rays of the morning sun. The cool winds tempered the air to a comfortable breeze bringing with it a saltiness of the ocean's scent. Lawnmowers rattled in the distance. And cars roared as they pass by ever so often. A staple of Echo Creek's suburb.

Which was far different than Ferguson's last home at the heart of the city. Too quiet here than what he considered normal. His family moved to Echo Creek about a few months back. Right at the start of the school year. He was worried, at the time, that he wouldn't fit in at his new school. The other kids might've already formed their own cliques. And he'd be hard pressed to find one to squeeze into. Luckily, he met these two.

"Should have listened to me when you went and bought that book," Marco said to him.

"And I told you, it's my money." Ferguson contested. "I get to do with it whatever I want."

"That's not a sound argument." Alfonzo pointed out.

Was he lucky or cursed? To be fair, it was impulsive of him to buy this book. Yesterday afternoon, right after school, they passed by a bookstore with it sitting on the display window. Ferguson never considered learning about hypnosis up until that moment. A simple curiosity and nothing more. Couldn't recall why he suddenly decided to dedicate his time on the subject. Probably wasn't important enough to remember. And now he was wondering if he should even continue this?

"You wasted your money on that," Marco said.

No. He's going to. If nothing else but out of spite. Not the most justifiable of reasons, but an effective one nonetheless.

"Just you two wait!" Ferguson declared as he sat back up. "I'll figure this out and have power over you two! Then I'll make Marco here wear a dress."

"That's it?" Alfonzo said. "You don't need magic for that. That's like a Tuesday for him."

"Friday nights, actually." Marco corrected. "And FYI, lavender is so my color. Totes bring the color of my eyes."

"Oh, most def!" Ferguson said. "And speaking off, I have the perfect eyeliner you just got to try."

"Ohemgee, literally fab!" Alfonzo replied with his thickest valley girl voice.

Then all three roared with laughter. Ferguson didn't know why he found this funny. He just does. Maybe its because they continually outdo each other with sillier and sillier voices. He wasn't sure. But he was glad these two could roll with his brand of nonsense. Never thought anyone else would. He was definitely lucky.

"But seriously dude, hypnosis isn't magic," Ferguson said. "At least, according to the book."

"It's not." A voice called out. "But you're doing it wrong."

They all followed where the voice came from and saw a girl their age, hopping over the wooden fence that bordered the backyard. She had long dark hair tied into two pigtails which she hid underneath a green beanie. Ferguson recognized her from school. Janna, he believed her name was. But he couldn't think of why she decided to come here of all places. And he wasn't aware she knew where Marco lived. Though he was more curious about the old plushy, a purple rabbit wearing nothing but a red vest, the girl was holding in her arms.

"Wave 'Hi' to Daddy, Sweetie." The girl said waving the doll's hand.

"Janna! Did you go up to my room again!?" Marco yelled as he approached the girl.

"Yes, and you kept me waiting. Took me a while to find out you were out here. You got to tell me these things. It's no fun when you're not around."

"Why'd you take Esteban?" He asked in whispered tones not wanting anyone else to hear.

But they did. And besides naming it, wasn't he too old to play with dolls? Or do people around here consider it normal? Ferguson felt that maybe he was just out of the loop. Considering how casually these two were talking about it, maybe he was just overthinking this.

"Did you know about the doll?" Ferguson whispered to Alfonzo as he tried to piece together what was going on.

"The doll? I didn't even know Marco let her into his room." Alfonzo replied. "He hasn't even invited me."

"I don't think he knew."

Ferguson was always curious about the relationship between those two. At school, they always seem so antagonistic towards each other. Janna was notorious for causing trouble. And if it wasn't for Marco the school would have been knee deep in it.

Like that one time when Janna planned to cover the entire gymnasium with used grease from the school's cafeteria. Which could cause problems for the event the school was hosting there. _Spirit week,_ if he remembered correctly. On how Marco knew about her plans, his only reply was, '_he had a hunch.' _A powerful hunch. Since the three of them caught Janna sneaking around the dumpsters at the back of the school. Stopped her plans before it even happened.

And Marco had a lot of those hunches. A lot. So he would constantly ask for both Ferguson's and Alfonzo's help. And Ferguson constantly wanted to find an excuse to stay out of it.

But those were the bigger stuff. On the smaller side, Marco had to deal with stuff like; Her "borrowing" his stuff without permission, Playing mind games and generally being a nuisance. Ferguson only knew about these things because he would hear Marco complain about her to no end.

On why Marco even chose to deal with her, he couldn't figure why? He would often tell Marco to leave her alone if she bothers him so much. Speak out. Cut her out of his life. But that was under the impression that Marco actually hated her.

"It's my weekend with him, remember?" Janna pointed out to Marco. "You agreed to it. No take-backs."

"Janna, we were five when we said that." Marco contested. "For crying out loud, we wrote it down with crayons."

"Forever means forever, Marco. And you were the one who added that."

"Are you following this?" Alfonzo asked Ferguson. "Y'know what they're talkin' about?"

But Ferguson could only shake his head as a response. And how could he know? He practically just met the guy. And the one who knew him longer was also someone who had no clue about this? He didn't know whether to ignore it or rattle his brain to find out. Because he was sure if he asked, Marco would only tell him '_it's complicated.'_ Complicated was one thing. Confusing was another.

He then noticed Janna walking towards him. Making it apparent that she was actually there. For a moment, Ferguson felt he was simply peering into another world. An outside observer trying to piece together the phenomenon happening in front of him. As silly as that thought may seem. But now, that world was colliding into his. And before he could say anything, Janna had already yanked the book he was holding out from him.

"So you're trying out hypnotism?" She asked. "Looks like this thing was barely even opened."

"I, um, just bought it," Ferguson said. "D-do you know anything about hypnosis?"

"I dabble." She shrugged. "Enough to know you can't just jump into it."

Ferguson watched her as she browsed through a few pages. And he couldn't help but feel a slight chill run down his spine. Not knowing where it came from or why. Maybe it was in the way she moved. As if every flick of her wrist was a well-calculated move. Or her calm demeanor, making it so her being here was expected and normal when it's everything but. Or maybe it was in her tone, deliberate, knowing. As if every word was hiding a plan yet unfold. And he dreaded what that plan might be. Or was it simply, Marco's ramblings about her that really got into his head.

"Keep at it, you'll figure it out," Janna told him as she gave his book back. "Just don't do it on Moss over here. He's too scared out of his wits for it."

"Hey!" Alfonzo quickly responded. "I wasn't scared."

"Aren't you now?"

And there it was. Ferguson wasn't sure if it was real or not. But for a moment, there was a twinkle of excitement behind her eyes. A sadistic delight. Like a spider sensing the vibrations of her struggling prey caught on her web, as she hurriedly scurried down to sink her fangs into them. And savoring every moment of her meal's last breath. Ferguson's heart raced both in fear, for his friend's fate, and in joy, because he wasn't her target. Marco's one brave soul to constantly deal with this.

"The Mighty Alfonzo feeling brave?" Janna questioned as she leaned down to face him. "Maybe you're willing to let me have a go at you?"

"I-I-um the thing is-" Alfonzo stuttered inching back towards the side of the shed.

"I could make you cluck like a chicken." She continued as she stepped forward chasing him. "Make you sing like a canary? Bark like a dog? Maybe even make it permanent? And what if I already did it?" She then snapped her fingers without looking away from the terrified Alfonzo. "And you'd never notice it. Because to you, you sound fine. Normal. But to the rest of us? You're on the ground howling at nothing. This? What we're doing? It is all a dream. A dream that I'll never wake you up from."

Ferguson saw his friend froze. Was he too afraid to speak? To move? Or did Janna really do something to him? He glanced at her, being careful not to grab her attention, and he saw her crack a small smile. One of contempt, of pleasure? He wasn't sure and was too afraid to intervene. Or do anything else. Maybe she would have gone on further if Marco hadn't grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her up.

"Okay, Jan," Marco called. "Stop harassing him."

"Well, I guess you're volunteering then," Janna said turning to Marco.

She's your problem now, Diaz! Ferguson held the book against his chest making himself seem so small. Small enough to disappear so they wouldn't notice him. So she couldn't go for him. Maybe it's best if Marco didn't leave her alone. So all her efforts were concentrated on him than anywhere else.

"Excuse me?" Marco said quizzically. "Volunteering for what?"

"For the hypnosis." She then turned to address Ferguson. "You want to see if hypnosis is real, don't you?"

And he quickly nodded just so she could move on. He was a friend, an ally. Someone with no qualms with what she does. Especially not someone to twirl her little webs with. But he then saw Marco look at him as if daring him to grow a spine. Or disappointed that he'll choose her side over him. Whatever, man. He wouldn't dare disturb the beast if it would keep himself alive.

"And if I refuse?" Marco asked.

"I'm asking you not to," Janna said.

She then handed him her beanie. And Marco's assertive demeanor dropped. Slowly, he shook his head and Ferguson could swear he saw the corners of Marco's mouth curved up for a brief second. One that wasn't like anything he saw from him before. Then the two locked eyes and it was as though there was this silent conversation going on. One only they could understand. A coded message even when they spoke out loud.

"Gonna make me feel guilty for this?" Marco asked.

"You doubt my powers?"

"Regretting it already." He said as he wore her beanie.

"Trust me, Marco." She said jabbing him on the shoulder. "You're acting like it's your first time."

"Didn't count. It was late."

Wasn't his first time? Was he serious!? The guy couldn't go two seconds without complaining it was all nonsense. And now to find out he actually did it with her? What is his deal? The way she talked about it you'd think something actually did happen. Waste of money? Get out of town!

Janna then walked towards the two of them tossing the plushie towards Alfonzo. And he jumped like he was just released from being petrified only so he could catch the doll flying towards him.

"Keep him safe." She commanded. "Or I'll really make you catatonic."

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" Alfonzo stuttered loudly, quaking in fear.

"Could she actually do that?" Ferguson whispered to Alfonzo.

"I don't know." He responded. "But I don't want to find out."

She made her way into the shack and brought out a metal folding chair. She then gestured Marco to sit on it. He complied as she turned her attention to her audience. The other two boys sat back to watch the performance. With Ferguson bringing out his phone to type out a few notes.

"All right!" Janna cheered cracking her knuckles. "Let's begin."

Firstly, she waved a wrist watch she took from Marco's wrist that no one else noticed when she did it including the owner. She then urged him to follow it as she swung it slowly to and fro, encouraging him to block everything else. Everything but the watch and the sound of her voice. A voice telling him how tired he should feel. How heavy his eyelids were getting. Heavier and heavier they felt. Until he could no longer lift them up. Even if he tried. Not until she told him he could. She then slowly walked around his back towards his left, letting him drift off for a moment. She then leaned in and told him to open his eyes. And he did. Then with a jolt of her voice, she commanded him to sleep. And he did. He lifelessly slumped down, so much so he almost fell out of his chair. She stood back up and then turned to Ferguson flashing him with a devilish grin.

"Following so far, Ferguson?" Janna asked.

"Y-yeah." He said as he nodded.

But a bombardment of questions came rushing after. But more so about the deal with these two than the hypnosis itself. For example, was Marco playing along? He was adamant before how Ferguson shouldn't waste his time on this. And now Marco was falling over at her command. And if he was, it only begs the question. Why would he? Wouldn't this be the perfect chance for him to prove himself right? And with all the times she messed with him, wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity for some payback? And what's his endgame in all of this? Ferguson won't let this down, he could promise Marco that. But would Marco just deny it though? Which answers question number one. If he wasn't only doing it to save face. Though, Ferguson doubts he would get a straight answer from him. Bearing that, what did happen in their first time?

With Marco slumped down on his chair, Janna made her way to his right. She then placed both hands on his shoulders. She told Marco that, at the snap of her fingers, he was going to open his eyes and stand up thinking his seat was on fire. And moments later, she snapped her fingers. Marco then jumped up off his seat, squirming for a bit off of Janna's hold. Janna then made her way towards the front. Probably going to issue another command if she hadn't stubbed her toe on the metal chair's leg.

"Chickenbutt!" Janna cursed at the top of her lungs as she hopped on one foot.

And Marco, out of nowhere, collapsed on top of Janna. Sending both of them plummeting to the ground with a thud. She struggled for a moment, slapping his face and yelling at him to wake up. But Marco didn't budge. The other two then rushed towards them thinking that both got themselves hurt. Only to stop, uncertain what to do, when they heard Marco coming to.

"Janna, Remember that contract?" Marco asked. Yet he made no effort to stand up but only to turn to her. He then gave her the sliest smile he could muster. "It also had something else on it, right? Well, I got you pinned, don't I?"

"Don't you dare, Marco."

"Forever means Forever, Jan."

He then grabbed Janna with both hands and started tickling her without a pause. Janna squirmed about below him. Hoping to find any which way to escape his unceasing attacks. But all she could do was laugh and shriek at the various ways he touched her.

"Marco! Marco!" Janna yelled in between gulps of air. "Please! Marco!"

"Please what, Jan?" He asked his grin growing greater. "Want me to go on?"

"Marco!" She shrieked. "Please! Come on!"

"You know the rules. Say the magic words, Jan."

"Never!"

Both Alfonzo and Ferguson stood there, mouths hanging open at what they were seeing. Were Marco and Janna actually enjoying themselves? Seemed like it. Especially Janna, as she giggled in pure delight. Making no effort to push him off but rather grabbing on to him more.

And Ferguson was certain about another thing. Both Janna and Marco forgot where they were. And transported themselves back to their own world. Where outsiders couldn't understand. Even when they peer in.

"Should we, I don't know, do something?" Alfonzo asked as he covered the plushy's eyes.

"Should we even be watching this?" Ferguson questioned. Yet as always, no answer came.

"Okay, Marco! Stop!" Janna yielded. "You win! Horseradish! Horseradish!"

And with that, Marco stopped and rested his hands on the ground around her as she still held on to him. Still had her fists full with his red sweater. She breathed heavily, still feeling the afterglow of what Marco did to her. And once again they locked eyes transporting themselves away and sharing in their silent conversation.

"That's another one for me," Marco said to her.

"They are making even less sense!" Ferguson said out loud. "Like negative sense. A debt of sense."

"Want me to explain?" Janna replied without turning away.

"Keep it! Keep all if it! I don't even want to know!"


	3. Chapter 2: Is this Goodbye?

**-/o/-**

_Janna stumbled upon a familiar door in a foreign place. One that was impossible to be there. Though, after almost getting killed by a stump, anything could happen. Thinking it was simply her imagination, she decided to leave it be but not before she heard a voice calling her. One that stretched far beyond the distant past. And she knew in her heart she shouldn't answer._

_**Winter? I'm not used to the cold!;**_

_**Memories of the Long Forgotten Past**_

**-/o/-**

'_Marco, if you wanna give me a back rub, just ask.' Why did I have to say that? Just couldn't help yourself, could you?_

Through dark empty halls, Janna's footsteps echoed. The stone walls of the castle enclosed upon her leading towards a straight narrow path. The bluish hues of the full moon outside eliminated the space as its light trickled through the stained-glass windows. Shadows formed, grand and intricate in their design. Though every time the moon dips behind the winter clouds, the glow of her phone's torch was her only source of light. And it did nothing for her warmth.

Her teeth chattered ever so slightly, shivering as she rubbed her arms in an effort to keep herself warm. Her short dark hair turned frizzy and dry because of the cold. Or at least, she blamed it on the cold. As she never experienced this type of weather before. And was glad for it.

Fortunately, her friend Star, the princess who's castle she was in, provided Janna with some appropriate winter clothing using a magical spell. Transforming what she had on into a thick coat paired with a red knitted scarf and winter boots. Even turned her beanie into one with a pompom. But Star did promise they would revert back once Janna returned home. One worry she wouldn't have to deal with.

Star invited her to celebrate Stump Day, a winter festival in this dimension. Mewni. And after Star flashed those blue puppy dog eyes of hers. Holding so much power that even made her long yellow blond hair seem to lose a bit of its luster for maximum pity points. Janna couldn't say no.

The party went well for the most part. Good food, music. There were dancing and drinks. Caught up with old friends, meet new people. All was fun. Except for at the end when they were attacked by the vengeful spirits of the Stump. And who knows what would have happened if it wasn't on a timer. Disappearing as soon as the clock struck twelve.

But to be fair, it was mostly Janna's fault. She burned the sacred stump at the fireplace to anger the dead. To dare them to come out. All because she wanted to know if the legends were actually true. Worked too well, unfortunately. Though, if the Stump did have its way, then maybe she wouldn't have to suffer this cold.

One would think a royal family rich enough to rule a kingdom would have the means to install heating vents or used the magic they had to keep themselves from freezing. But maybe people from this dimension were simply used to climates this cold. Which Janna couldn't even imagine how.

However, she couldn't help but smile at the stark contrast of this world to her own. She grew up in the tropical beach town of Echo Creek. Where it rarely ever rains and the searing sun beats down on you into submission. She couldn't believe she'd miss the overbearing heat of the high noon sun. That she would one day crave what she swore off every single day of her life.

Funny what you'd miss once they're gone. How their absence made you realize what you took for granted, believing they would always be there. Because you never imagined life without them.

The halls seemed to grow darker as it went on 'til forever. She had to accept it. She was lost. Probably took a wrong turn after using the bathroom. A bathroom which was basically a closet with a hole in it. Hadn't this dimension got around to inventing toilets? Though, it surprisingly explained some of the weirder stories her friend, Marco, used to tell about Star. Or stories he used to write down in his diary before he found out Janna was reading them. Well, before Janna told him she was reading them. And seeing the look of disbelief in his face? It was the main reason she did those things. The little things she used to get away with. The little games they used to play.

And maybe remembering those times caused her to doubt if what she saw was real. For in those halls, she came across an old wooden door. A familiar door. As impossible as it may seem. But then again, a stump also dragged her around only moments before.

She stepped towards the door and moved her phone closer so she could inspect it better. And right above the handle, she saw a small "J" carved out. The same one she left all those years ago. Her territorial mark. And she knew right then, it was the door to Marco's room.

She couldn't quite remember when she carved it out. Or why exactly. Only that she did. Probably, wasn't important enough to remember. Maybe she did it out of boredom. She had a lot of chances to. She used to hang out in his room from time to time. Sometimes uninvited just to mess with him.

The first time she did was when she stumbled by Marco's home one weekend. Wasn't too out of the ordinary since they lived in the same neighborhood. But this particular weekend, she noticed his window was wide open and so decided to climb up to it. Out of curiosity of what his room looked like. A spur of the moment kind of deal. And what she saw was an embarrassing sight.

Marco was in his Karate Gi, with his short chestnut hair comb back, drenched in sweat. He mimicked the few Mackie Hand clips he was playing on his laptop. A middle school kid playing 'pretend' like he was six years old. Those old Kung fu movies were a favorite of his. Evident by the posters he taped on his walls. She didn't see the appeal of them honestly. Too cheesy for her tastes.

She remembered when she sat on his window, her back against the frame. Absorbing the scenery in. It took a long while until Marco noticed she was there. Time she used to examine his room in full.

It was a comfy enough space for one with fading yellow walls and hard wooden floorboards. Dressers were nothing fancy. His closet door closed. The room was kept orderly and neat. Much like the boy who owned it. Not a single object out if place. He even made his bed, sheets tucked and pillows fluffed.

A small mirror hung from his wall, angled in such a way that he could see the window behind him. And her sitting on it. So when Marco finally looked through, Janna waved to him hello.

He then screamed her name. The only way he knew how. The way she heard a million times before. A prelude to their symphony. Prestissimo. As questions played in his head one after another. Melodies unheard. All against the disruption she caused to his precious order. Her harmony. Their carol.

"_Relax, Marco. I just wanted to hang." Janna responded. "Plus, that's not the most embarrassing thing I've seen you do. I could tell you some of mine if you want. Like the time, I got my foot stuck in the toilet at school. Waited 'til after hours before the janitor came by to pull me out."_

"_Wait, what?"_

She remembered the quizzical look he gave her. Probably thinking about what she said. Or why she said it. Or maybe he was too concerned about the second thing she mentioned. All the while forgetting that her being there was out of the ordinary. Then he would think out a reply and also the next few. Marco Diaz. Thinking 20 steps ahead but forgetting to take the first few ones. And as he was doing that, Janna strode on inside. Without care, as if it was right for her to.

"_I wished you do things normally for once." _

Was all he said as a response. Because that's what she was to him, wasn't she? His weird friend who does weird things. Who say weird things. Though, Janna never figured out if he accepted her the way she was or merely tolerated her. And she didn't want to know. Wanting to believe it was the former.

She then crashed down on his bed. And he simply let her. As if it was the most normal thing for her to do. And it didn't take long until it was.

"_Well, this is normal for me." Janna retorted. "So in a way, I already do things normally."_

"_That's not-" He sighed realizing the futility of his words. "Know what, I don't want to spend all day inside anyway. Wanna head out somewhere?"_

Nowhere in particular. But maybe something might come to mind. She tossed for a bit on his bed as she felt a strange lump underneath his pillow. She dug around only to find a purple rabbit plushie, appearing old with years of wear and tear. Esteban. Marco's sleeping companion ever since he was five.

The same one he used to bring to her every day for a year back in kindergarten. Just to prove she could trust him with her secret. One he found out when both of them got stuck inside their classroom closet. The time she needed to cling to him because she was afraid of the dark.

And when they were inside there, Marco helped her out. As he continually lit his digital watch, making it not as dark as it could have been. And she held on to him tightly. Thinking if she let go, it would be her life. And as long as he was there, everything would be alright. Though, that was only part of it. The other was one she never told him. One she never told herself.

Marco made her feel safe. For as far back as she could remember, he always did. He was her Safe Kid.

And since then, he hasn't broken that trust. Even if she gave him every chance to. Any excuse to let his frustrations out. To get his revenge.

But Janna never went too far when messing with him. She knew him long enough to learn their limits. Marco trusted her to. As she trusted Marco to allow her to. So they kept playing their little back and forth. Their little carol. And that's why she knew, she hasn't gone far enough yet.

"_I didn't know Esteban was still alive," Janna said caressing the rabbit plushie. "Thought you might be too old for dolls."_

"_Give him back!" He yelled._

"_Calm down, he was much as mine as he was yours."_

He then lunged at her, trying to grab the doll away from her hands only to end up landing on top of her as she extended the toy far from his reach. They tussled for a bit on his bed. Wrestling for possession of the toy.

Marco then pinned her down with great force, breathing heavily as exhaustion took hold. Letting a bit of his weight rest on top of her. While he gathered all that he could. Then Janna had the opportunity to play with him a little more.

"_Marco, what are you trying to do?" she cooed. "I never thought we were this close?"_

It took a while before he noticed the situation he made for himself. Gave Janna a chance to let her gaze wander to the opening of his gi. Bearing his chest. She noticed his muscles were lean and hard for a boy his age. His sweat glistening against his dark umber skin. Her thoughts drifted. As she began to wonder what it would feel like to glide her fingers across it.

Janna then quickly looked up. And met with his gaze. His brown eyes staring deep into her in search for some answers he desperately craved. And she saw him aware of where he was. As she recalled what she was thinking moments before. Making her notice how close he actually was. Realizing it was too much.

Marco blushed. As did she. He jolted away but not before Janna could yank him back by the collar of his gi. Not knowing if she should. Not knowing why. But regretting it all the same.

And for a moment they looked at each other again. A moment that lasted for an eternity. As they heard the clock ticked on by. Slower with each passing second. As the silence became all-consuming. Stretching on until one of them decided to break it.

"_Sorry about this." He apologized but Janna shook her head._

"_It's fine, Marco. It was on me. I'll give you Esteban back." She replied trying to grasp every bit of her lost composure. "And don't worry, I'll still keep him a secret. You can trust me on that. I don't want people to know I'm hanging out with a boy who's into dollies."_

She patted him on the cheek and she saw him lift the corners of his lips. As he did with her heart. Sending away the awkwardness of her own worries. So much so she couldn't help but return a smile of her own.

"_You're gonna keep doing this to me, aren't you?" He chuckled shaking his head. _

"_Why don't you and I play on to find that out." She answered. "Maybe if you ask me really nicely, I might stop."_

"_I don't think you will."_

"But I did," Janna said out loud. Only to hear what it sounded like.

She traced the carved out _J _on the door with her fingertips. Recalling in vain the specific time she made it. Though, it still felt strange that the mark seemed unchanged. No matter how many years have gone. It was still there. A small fragment of the past. But now, it resides in a different location. Maybe she simply couldn't see the changes this place has done. Or refused to.

Like the last time she was in this castle, she found that out for sure. It was months after Marco left for Mewni. Star wanted some help with her sleepwalking. Something about dimension hopping or some other magic thing. Janna didn't quite get the specifics but she knew what she had to do.

Star needed hypnotism to fall asleep. And Janna could get that job done. On why Star didn't opt to buy a few sleeping pills Janna may never know. But she did as she was asked and messed with Marco for a bit to boot. After that, Star went off to who knows where. And Janna was left alone with Marco in Star's room.

Which was inconvenient, to say the least. There wasn't much of anything to do than to wait for Star as she went through dimension after dimension. Marco wanted to pass the time with a conversation. Only to be polite. Small talk. But she knew where those talks might lead. And wanted no part of it. Luckily, she could easily put him to sleep. And so she spent the rest of the night in peaceful silence. Only to wake him up not long after when they lost track of Star. Her heart then froze. Not knowing how to handle the thought of her friend being gone.

She remembered a swell of panic, and nausea building up. Which didn't help when she knew nothing of what's going on. She tried to hold it together, kept herself calm during those moments, as she didn't want to add to Marco's frantic screaming. But now, the memory seemed to blend together in this soup of denial and despair that she could hardly recall the details. But what she did remember was a magical explosion that sent her flying across the room. A flash of light, blinding her. And when she came to, she was greeted with a sight that wasn't all too surprising.

She was left there, hanging by her shirt on a broken wooden beam, as the other two locked eyes seeming to forget that anything else existed. Including her. It was then Janna became certain of one thing.

Marco was in love with Star. And Star was in love with him.

One way or another, these two would end up together. Not today nor tomorrow but someday. How couldn't they? Star was probably the reason why Marco wanted to come back here. Back to Mewni. And why he may never leave.

Though, she might actually miss Marco. She never expected to. But he was the only one who she could play their little carol with, wasn't he? The things you took for granted. In another life, if things were different, they might have …

Not that it mattered. It wasn't like she had a place in his world. Not that she ever did.

She opted to leave those thoughts behind. Letting memories stay as they were. Unchanging, static. Untainted by the course of the present. She blew out a long exhausted breath and had moved a few steps away when a familiar voice called to her from the dark.

"Hey, Jan. Getting back to Star's?"

She wished it was just the wind. Too much reminiscing caused her to imagine things. An illusion, a trick. Simple psychosis. But as she turned around, she saw him there, standing. No illusion, no trick but simply there.

Marco Diaz. His short chestnut hair hiding underneath his red hood. His cute little mole peeking out under the corner of his eye. Those deep brown eyes reflecting the soft glow of the moonlight. Looking at her with a sense of familiarity. History. Though a glint behind them were those of a stranger's stare.

Something changed about him. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Or something she wouldn't dare to acknowledge.

That's part of the reason why she didn't want to linger on for too long. She could probably say hi back, maybe get some directions and head off to Star and the rest. She knew she needed to go. But a tiny part of her wanted to stay. And she regretted letting that part win.

"Getting ready to turn in?" She asked him. "Can't blame you. It's been one crazy night, huh?"

She then found herself fiddling with the buttons of her jacket, waiting in anticipation for his response. Wanting their conversation to last as long as it could. Why did she feel this way? Why was she so eager? What was she even doing?

"Yeah, it's been crazy." He said. "But I guess it's always like that around Star."

"Couldn't even remember the last time we didn't have nights like these." She replied. "Though, I suppose you're used to it, right?"

"Not as much as I'd like to be. But I managed."

Marco didn't know how to feel about this. At first, he thought Janna was up to her old tricks. Messing with something somewhere in his room. But she would always hint at it. In her tone, in the way she moves, the way she looked at him enticing him to find a secret she hid. Making him play to the beat of her song. And they've played that song for as long as he could remember.

But this time, there was only silence around her. Something was off. She seemed distant somehow.

"Is something wrong, Jan?" He asked her.

"Just tired." She replied shaking her head. "And a bit cold. I'm less used to this than you are."

"Well, it's a lot warmer inside my room." He said. "You wanna come in for a sec?"

"Is it now, Marco?" Janna asked slowly walking closer and pinning him against the door. "Then I really want to go inside."

And now she was a little bit too close. What was she doing? What was she planning? What was she even thinking?

And what was _he_ doing?

What if someone walked in and saw them. What would they think? What if it was Star? And if this looked like what he thinks it looked like, how would he explain this to her? What would she do to him? Why is he worried about this? Why did she come up? No, wait, what should he do?

Marco felt her gaze as she moved even nearer. Her amber eyes brimming with the sense of intimacy, yet daring him to find a secret hidden within. Distracting from her arms moving past him. He grabbed hold of her shoulders, willing himself to gently push her away. Only to find a spark magnetizing him to her. And a sudden urge sprung up from within him. Compelling him to pull her in. His gaze then drifted off to her lips. Full, luscious. Moving only inches from him. As her voice enchanted him as she spoke his name.

"Marco."

"Yeah?" Automatic. Quick. Just to hear her voice again.

Then a click from behind snapped him back to reality. And he felt her taking a step back, moving away. And so too was all his worries. He then looked behind him to find his door flung open.

"Are we going inside or not?" She asked flatly. Feigning innocence.

And a wave of relief washed over him. As she flashed her devilish grin. Knowing exactly what she did. Clearing things up and making him realize what occurred.

She always had a knack for riling him up. Plucking his strings to a chorus of worry and confusion. Pieces blending together forming a symphony. She played and he sang. But she's the only one who could bring it to a satisfying end. The conductor of his heartstrings. He trusted her to pull him back to reality. And she always did. Which made him realize how long it had been since he felt this way. Nostalgic in a way.

Did he miss this?

They entered his room. Janna went on first as Marco moved aside to invite her in. For the most part, his room was as she remembered it. A cozy enough space for one. His walls were adorned with the same old movie posters. Although most were burnt at places, much like the wooden foundation of the roof. And what looked like magical artifacts, strung about on his dressers, desk, and floor. His closet door was flung open as his laundry basket was toppled over spilling most of his clothes on the floor. It was messy. Disorderly. The Marco she knew long ago would have flipped to see his room in such disarray.

How things changed. Her heart sank as she realized the Marco she once knew now only existed in her memories. The boy who was so easy to tease grew up and became someone she no longer recognized. Or maybe the mess wasn't his fault. Maybe she could blame the other occupants of the room.

"Sorry about the mess." Marco apologized as he closed the door behind him. "The pups could get out of hand sometimes."

"No kidding you got all six running around here." She said.

The litter of laser shooting puppies ran about. They weren't really hard to miss. Six magical brown pugs with doughy eyes. Courtesy of Star. Her gift to the Diaz's during her first day on earth. Janna has always seen them running around whenever she visited. Back when they were all on earth. Felt like a lifetime ago.

"Did Star surrender her custody or something?" She asked.

"We just don't want to separate them. Not after what happened last time." He began. "Barco Jr. was too adventurous for his own good. Went missing one day. Star and I looked everywhere. Only to hear him barking behind the wall! He got into some secret tunnel system Star knew nothing about. We never told her mom about it, though. Even if I told her we should but-"

And he trailed off from there. Janna took a seat on his bed nodding politely to show face. Asked questions from time to time, not because she wanted to know more, but only so Marco would know that she was listening. And Janna found herself trying her best to do so, to find some interest in his story. All the while asking herself why. Why did she want to? Why did she feel like she needed to force herself to? Maybe she wanted Marco to do the same. For him to show interest in her.

No. It wasn't that, was it? No. Of course not. She didn't want that. She kicked herself mentally for even thinking that.

Still, she couldn't help the disappointment grabbing her heart and slamming it down to the floor. As she saw Marco, joyously recalling all his adventures in this land. That hint of excitement in his eyes, a kind she never saw from him before. And as he went on, she felt more and more distant. Knowing she would never share that kind of excitement with him. While desperately wishing she could. Why did she want to?

"A lot happened between you two in the last few months," Janna commented.

"Yeah, it's been a ride," Marco said leaning against his dresser across from her.

One of the puppies hopped onto her lap looking for attention. She petted its soft little head only for it to lay on its back and begged her to scratch him on his belly. And Janna was all too happy to comply. Another one jumped on the bed, wagging its stub of a tail so much it was shaking its entire butt. Though, Janna couldn't help but notice the pup was holding a plushie in his mouth.

"Looks like one of your pups grew fond of Esteban," Janna remarked. "Getting any sleep lately?"

"Learned to live with it." He said with a chuckle. "Barco Jr. there loves to drag it around so I basically gave it to him."

"My, my aren't you all grown up."

How things changed. As they inevitably would. She turned to Barco Jr. and gave him the attention he craved. She scratched him on his little head and moved past behind his ear. He squirmed and twisted in pure delight. Even so, he still held onto that doll. Now ripped, tore and covered in drool. The doll Marco had let go off. Much like almost everything in his past life. And she wondered if it was time for her to do the same.

"I remember way back when we were five." She began. "You used to bring him to me every day. Well, I made you do it. But we promised to only do it for a week. Then we ended up doing it for the rest of the year. Just cause we got used to it. Even remember the little vest he used to wear. He was as much as mine as he was yours, right?"

"Yeah." Was all he could say.

Marco watched her as she set the puppy aside and made her way to his window. Probably wanted to see the view outside. All the while Marco tried to recall that time she mentioned. Rummaging through old catalogs in his head, frantically piecing together a memory. But try as he might, he couldn't. A knock on the back of his mind, a shadowed presence, told him he should. A pang of guilt looming in those dark recesses. But then again, he couldn't remember most of his life back on earth. Wasn't this like the others?

"Can't believe you still remember that. Why'd you made me do it though?" He asked but Janna simply shrugged.

"It was a long time ago." She replied. "It didn't matter."

It wasn't out of the ordinary, he supposed. There's a lot of things he'd forgotten about. Since, due to a few magical shenanigans, reversing his age at one point, he spent a majority of his years in other dimensions. Spent more time there than he did on earth. More time battling monsters and fiends that the mundanity of his life way back when seemed like a dream.

But it wasn't a dream. He's leaving it behind in favor of this one. And was so busy recently that he could barely make the time to visit his parents. But he does have a little brother on his way. He has more of a reason to come back home. His time in Mewni was only temporary, after all. But even then, a part of him wished that it wasn't. A part that's far stronger than he wanted to admit.

"So how's, um, school?" Marco asked joining her by the window. He figured talking to her about home would make him miss it. Or maybe he wanted to be convinced that he should.

"Are you really asking me about school?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you know, I just wondered how you guys have been? You, Furgason, Alfonzo-"

"Jackie?"

"Yeah."

A lifetime ago. There was once a time when he couldn't stop thinking of her. Thinking of ways to talk to her. Or how not to appear like a total weirdo in front of her. And a time when he felt like the happiest guy on earth when she accepted him. And when they shared their first kiss.

But now, he'd nearly forgotten about her. Even finding it hard remembering the times they dated. He never meant to. But a few other things did began to occupy his life.

At first, he thought he was simply over her. She was the one who broke up with him months ago, after all. But maybe this was something else.

"If you want to know, I'm doing just fine," Janna said. "And Jackie's actually dating someone else. Someone she met during cheerleading tryouts."

"She's a cheerleader now?" He replied.

"She was convinced into doing it, really. Surprised me too, first time I heard it. They do a little too much practicing, if I'm being honest. Even on the weekends. Had to plan our hangouts around her at times. Bit of a hassle. But what'cha gonna do, you know?'"

Things change. That's how the world works. And as she leaned against his window, the very same one she snuck through all those times before, she was reminded of how different things could get. She gazed out thinking she would see the street she came to know growing up. The fences she used to hop over, the flickering street lamp that no one bothered to fix, the cement road she and Marco used to play on with the neighborhood kids. Warm memories of summers past. But instead she was greeted with a cold rural village coated in a white blanket, guards patrolling its streets with nothing but an oil lamp to light their way, and beyond were rolling mountains with forests so thick as far as she could see.

Far from the view she once knew out the very same window. Far from the one back home.

"Ferguson and Alfonzo started to hang with us a lot more," Janna said to Marco. "Hope got Ferguson into an exercise routine and pulled Alfonzo in for the ride. Remember her? That girl could convince a guy to do almost anything. I'll never understand how she does it. Last I heard, Furgason lost 50 pounds in total. He looks a bit slimmer nowadays. You might not even recognize him if you return."

"Don't you mean _when_ I return?"

No, I don't. Those words knotted themselves at the back of her throat and couldn't seem to come out. Not that she wanted to. She might break hearing what he had to say.

She crossed her arms, keeping herself from crumbling down. Having the urge to guard what vulnerability was showing. She didn't look at him. Couldn't bear to. Even as she looked upon his reflection over the backdrop of the kingdom he was now sworn to protect. She was reminded of the place where he now belongs. The place where he might never want to leave. The place he might forever long to be in. And a dagger plunged into her beating heart, at the realization. Twisting it, as she came to terms with how she felt about letting the past go. Letting him go. Knowing what she could never give him. Wanting, more than anything, to be able to.

They'll be worlds apart. Gone their separate ways. And maybe they'll never see each other again. Might be for the best. She doesn't belong in this world anyway. And maybe by the time they realized it, they'd moved on. Already forgotten about each other. She could only wish.

"You have a lot of adventures here, right?" She said. "A squire to a princess of a magical kingdom. I don't think you could ever find anything like this back home. Too boring there compared to here."

"Well, sometimes you want boring when you deal with dangerous stuff every day." He retorted.

"Sometimes you don't." She said underneath her breath.

She turned to face him. And still, she saw the boy she used to tease. The only boy she could play their carol with. The boy she may never see again. Her Safe Kid. At least for the moment, he still was.

"Got used to those dangers, Marco?" She said. "Guess I can't call you, Safe Kid ever again, huh?"

It's been a long while since Marco heard someone called him that. He used to hate it. Even tried his hardest to convince people he wasn't. Because they often used it for ridicule. To call him out on being boring, a spoilsport, a goody-two-shoes. But when she said it right now, it wasn't in mockery. And he couldn't put his finger on as to what it was. Or why he missed how those words escaped her lips. And what surprised him the most was how sweet it sounded. But he figured, he was simply imagining things.

Though by the time he realized what she was talking about, it was far too late. And he regretted not asking right here and now. Wishing to go back, and see where things might have gone if only he chose differently. The world he chose to leave behind.

"Could you do me a favor?" Janna asked. "Could you open a portal home for me. Going right by your window."

"Don't you want to stay?" Marco offered. "Star might still have some plans for the night."

"No. Probably, best if I go. Don't want to be rude but I gotta get back before my folks notice. I just kinda snuck out to get here. Never told them I was going to spend the night at a different dimension to visit a princess. Tell her goodbye for me?"

And Marco could only smile and comply with her request. He took the shears from the sheath on his back and cut opened a portal home. He peeked on through, to see if it was right and if Janna could climb down safely. But he knew she would be fine. How many times had she done this very same thing before?

"Feeling nostalgic about this," Marco said.

And Janna shrugged. "Maybe."

He watched her as she climbed out of his window one last time. And a part of him wished it wasn't her last. That there might come a day when they might see each other again. To relive past memories. What little they have left to share. And the urge was stronger than he thought was even possible. So much so he let it out as a wishful promise.

"I'll see you around then, Janna," Marco said.

And Janna looked up at him, giving that familiar grin. The same one she flashed before. The one he missed. Warning him of things to come. But her grin right then told him she was certain of something different. Something he felt he may never see again.

"Goodbye, Marco." She said finally.

"Goodbye, Janna." He replied a bit hesitantly.

And Janna, without another word, disappeared beyond the portal. For a moment, it remained open for far longer than it should. Made Marco think if it was inviting him to step forth. To go with her. To go back to the place he once called home. But as he reached out, the portal inevitably closed. Leaving the empty space of where it once was. Though, Marco knew it was for the best. Than wishing for something that may never be.

"Goodbye," said Marco one final time.


End file.
